The Final Battle
by stargirl29
Summary: It was a warm summer night when Harry's world came crashing down. Harry knows the end is close but the question is, is it Harry's or Voldemort's end? The final battle.


The Final Battle

Tom Riddle was pacing his chamber. He was in deep thought. If anyone disturbed him it would be their life. Only one Deatheater dared enter. That was Peter Pettigrew. The only reason he dared was because he had valuable information. He had found out how to break into the wards protecting Harry Potter. His master would be able to enter and kill the boy once and for all. His master had been trying to kill Harry for 16 years. Peter could only imagine how he would be rewarded when Voldemort killed Harry. He would surely be put in the top circle of Deatheaters where Malfoy and Bella were. He entered the chamber. Voldemort stopped pacing and slowly turned to look at him.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, seething.  
"My Lord, I have valuable information concerning Harry Potter," Peter stuttered out.

Voldemort glared at him.  
"Well! Are you going to tell me?" he yelled.

Peter nodded.  
"I found out how to get passed the wards that are protecting Harry Potter. I have a friend who helps put up wards and he did some research on the wards protecting the boy. Yesterday he came back to me and told me that there is a little glitch. You can use a Portkey to get into his house."  
"A Portkey? That is all?" Voldemort sneered.

Peter nodded. Voldemort beckoned Peter to him.  
"Come here Peter. You know what I'm about to do."

He touched Peter's left arm and Peter whimpered in pain. The mark on Peter's arm burned.  
"We will see if your theory is correct, Peter," Voldemort said.

Voldermort walked across the chamber and sat in his chair. It looked more like a king's chair. It was like a throne. Peter just stood there, shaking. Voldemort had many things going through his mind. He would finally be able to kill Harry Potter once and for all. He had been trying to that for a very long time.  
"Hopefully," he thought," I will be able to find out what the prophecy said before I kill Harry."

He was sure the mudblood loving fool Dumbledore would have told Harry when he was still alive.  
The room filled with popping noises as Voldemort's followers apperated into the room. They quickly formed a circle around Voldemort's chair. Voldemort stood and began to walk around the circle. Some Deatheaters shivered as he passed them.  
"I suppose you all are wondering why I called you here," Voldermort began.

There was a murmur of yes's around the circle.  
"I have been giving information about Harry Potter that will affect me very much. I know how to get to the boy. Peter Pettigrew has found out it takes only a Portkey to get to his aunt and uncle's house."

The circle was once again filled with murmurs as this was said.  
"Silence."

The room went deadly quiet.  
"I will need help to ambush the boy. I need some of my best Deatheaters to form an attack on the boy right before I come. Only those in my inner circle do I trust to help me in this task. I will tell you of my plan. We strike at night!"

It was a warm summer night. The air on Privet Drive was filled with tension. The first signs of attack were showing. The silence was driving Harry Potter crazy. He wished he could leave this awful place. He needed a place to think. He needed a place to think about Dumbledore's death. Since he still had not turned 17 he could not leave his aunt's house. He almost wished he and Voldemort could just finish it off right away so that he would either die or be free. The thought of just waiting for an attack made Harry irritable.  
As Harry was thinking all this, two Deatheaters had snuck into the house and had killed the Dursleys. They were waiting to give the signal of the attack.  
Harry walked downstairs to find his aunt on the floor; his cousin was slumped on a chair, and his uncle lying on the couch. They were all dead. He took out his wand and walked into the kitchen. Two Deatheaters stood, pointing their wands in the air. One of them said a spell and the Dark Mark flew out of his wand. Harry knew that the final attack was imminent. He quickly stunned the two and touched the gallon given in case of emergencies. It would heat up in Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Professor McGonagall, and Tonk's pocket. Suddenly the room was a place of activity from arriving Portkeys. Harry ran outside and saw the Order running at him.  
"Run Harry!" Lupin yelled.

Harry nodded and started running to the park where he first saw Sirius. He finally reached his destination and turned around. He had heard a popping noise from behind him. He turned back around when he heard a high laugh that made his blood turn cold. Voldemort had found him. This was it. Dumbledore was not here to protect him anymore. He would face the prophecy. He would either kill or be killed. He turned to face Voldemort like a man. Like his father.  
"I'm glad you have finally decided to face death, Harry. I jus want you to know that I will enjoy killing you very much."  
"Then let's get this started!" Harry yelled.

They bowed to each other like it was just a simple duel. It was much more than that. They each shouted a curse. Harry had shouted the disarming spell. Voldemort shouted the pain curse. The dodged the curses sent at each other. Finally Voldemort's spell hit Harry. Harry fell to his knees, screaming in pain. It blinded him. Just as he was coming out of it he heard a voice.  
"Harry! No!"  
Harry looked up and saw Ron running at him.  
"No Ron! Go back!"

Ron just kept running at him. Voldemort turned and saw Ron. He smiled.  
"Harry Potter. Not only will you die. You will see me kill your best friend!"

It happened in slow motion. Voldemort yelled the curse. Ron kept running at him. The curse hit Ron right in the chest. Ron looked at Harry and smiled.  
"You can do it Harry!"  
Then he fell to the ground, dead.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry jumped to his feet.

He yelled the killing curse, putting all his anger into it. It hit Voldemort. Voldemort burst into flames. He was dead. Dead forever. Harry had killed Voldemort. Harry, the boy who lived, had saved the wizarding world. But inside Harry did not feel the satisfaction of knowing that he had beaten Voldemort and that he would not have to worry about anyone he loved getting hurt anymore. The truth was he felt a raw pain in his heart. He had lost his best friend. No one could replace Ron. He fell on the ground and a sob racked through his body. He lay there crying when a hand softly touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ginny looking down at him, tears pouring down her face. He stood up and hugged her tightly. They held each other firmly, tears streaming down their faces. Harry knew that Ginny and he would eventually heal from the hurt that was aching them now. He would never forget his best friend Ron, a boy who stood by him through many things and sacrificed himself for his friends.


End file.
